I Had to Make Sure
by VioletAHS
Summary: Raven is nervous. She's been keeping a secret from Robin for quite some time now. For some odd reason, she asks him to take off his mask, and he doesn't know why. ROBRAE FLUFF; OHESHOT


**I would just like to start off by saying that I switch from BB and Raven to Robin and Raven. I just can't make up my mind! XD Anyways, this was written when I was in a RobRae mood. XD Also, this is one of my first fanfics(third to be exact) so I would love to hear some feedback and some improvements I could make. :)**

Raven was twiddling with her hands. A very odd movement for her, considering she never fidgets unless she's nervous(which she rarely is). Usually the only thing she ever has to be nervous about are situations in fights against villains. Over the years, she has learned how to stay calm in those situations. But this, this was different.

Raven has always had to conceal her emotions, from herself and others all her life. When she could finally let her feelings free, it was hard to distinguish what they were exactly or how to deal with them. Especially _this_ feeling. No, feeling is not the right word. **_Emotion_**. A strong word is necessary to describe the power of this. The "power" I am talking about, the reason Raven is nervous, is _love_.

It has taken quite some time before she realized how she felt towards her leader, Robin. 3 months to be exact. Ever since the day she could finally let her emotions free without opening a portal to hell, she sensed something in her heart she had never noticed before. This "sense" was only towards Robin, which confused her greatly. Even though Raven had read many books about love and falling in love, she still did not recognize it. It wasn't until a month ago she realized that she was in love with him, and ever since that day it has been killing her not knowing how he feels about her. Eventually, she couldn't take it.

So here she is, twiddling nervously with her hands, as she waits for Robin to walk through the living room door. She watches the clock as it ticks and moves, trying to distract herself. Raven is scared. She does not want to lose her best friend. She does not want ruin the relationship they already have. But she just can't go on lying to him everyday.

Suddenly, he walks through the door.

She jumps in surprise, but calms herself down before he notices. "Hey Raven", he says. He looks at her for a second, and then adds, "I'm surprised not to see you reading a book, or mediating or something." Raven lets out a small smile, but it does not go to her eyes. Instead they are full of fear and anxiety, and Robin notices. He gives her a strange look as she gets up and walks towards the window.

"Is everything okay?" he asks as he approaches her. She turns towards him. "Robin," she says slowly. She pauses for a moment, and before she can even think about it, she blurts out(in her usual calm monotone) "take off your mask." He gives her a very puzzled look. The statement shocked him. He has never taken his mask off in front of anyone, and he's curious as to why Raven wants him to right now. "Raven, I"- "Please, just for a second." She gives him an unattended pleading look. He can't say no. He just can't. He knows Raven. He knows she would never ask anyone to do anything unless for an important reason. So this must be important. He says with a small sigh and smile, "fine," as he takes off his mask.

Once the mask is off,his eyes are revealed. They are emerald green, with blue around the iris on his left eye. They are deep set, and framed by thick eyelashes and slightly bushy brows. He looks a lot older than 17.

Raven just stares at him for a moment. Robin takes note of this and says with a slightly cocky smile and a playful voice "Okay, I know I'm hot, but can you tell me why you wanted my mask off?" She gently punches him in the arm and shows a small smile, and this time the light going into her eyes. "I just...wanted to be sure." she replied. "Sure of what?" he questioned, now very curious. "Sure," she started, "that you meant your reaction." Now he was very confused. He raised his eyebrow and asked, "My reaction to what?" She paused for a moment before answering. She didn't want to play any mind games with him, so she decided to just say it.

Raven took a deep breathe, and tried her best to keep her eyes on his,(which she thought were beautiful). "You're reaction when I tell you that... I'm in love with you." She said it. It's out now. She watches him anxiously as a small crease forms between his eyebrows. "I'm sorry," she says. I know I just ruined our whole friendship, but I just couldn't keep lying you." She looks down as a small tear forms in her eye and fall to her cheek. She's about to walk away when Robin gently grabs her arm and wipes the tear off her cheek. He looks down into her amethyst eyes. He pulls her in closer, and softly kisses her. Raven is taken by surprise at first, but then puts her hands on his chest and jawline, returning the kiss. He smiles as he pulls back and whispers in her ear, "I love you, too." And when she looked into his eyes, she could see that he really did mean it.


End file.
